


Coming Home

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, christmas-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: “Hey.”The ticking of the clock and murmur of the tv echoed in the sparse room. The familiar weight of Sora on top of Riku’s chest, as they laid in the sofa not too far from the heater. Even in the wake of winter, the cold was already chilling in their bones.“Yeah?”“You think you’ll stay for Christmas?”
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Coming Home

“Hey.” 

The ticking of the clock and murmur of the tv echoed in the sparse room. The familiar weight of Sora on top of Riku’s chest, as they laid in the sofa not too far from the heater. Even in the wake of winter, the cold was already chilling in their bones.

“Yeah?” Riku hummed out. 

“You think you’ll stay for Christmas?”

“Christmas?” he asked, an eyebrow raised. “It’s in November.” 

“Yeah, so?” 

Riku managed to huff out a peal of laughter, as he stared wide-eyed at Sora. 

“So? It’s still a month away,” Riku replied. “Why you ask?” 

“Well,” Sora hummed, moving his fingers across Riku’s chest. “...I was just thinking”

“Sure that’s safe?”

Sora punched him slightly, and Riku let out a laugh. Despite the insult, Sora couldn’t help laughing along. That was one of the little downsides of dating Riku. His laugh was so contagious that if he started, Sora was soon to follow. Bubbling laughter, spreading through his chest, like the leaves that tumbled down outside of the window. A lot of embarrassing restaurant-dates had happened because of that. Each and every one, so dearly held inside Sora’s heart. 

“Jerk,” Sora huffed. 

Even if he wanted to stay mad, it was impossible when Riku’s hand went to touch his head. A loose strand of hair was tucked behind his ear, and Sora melted into his boyfriend’s arms. 

“I don’t have plans,” Riku answered. 

Sora hummed out, arms wrapping around Riku’s chest. The sofa was growing more and more comfortable with the minute. They should have probably moved to bed by now, but the air in the apartment was cold and Riku _so_ was warm. Sora could spend an eternity safely tucked in them, and never grow homesick. The faint scent from Riku’s neck reached him. A smell that could make him forget of the world, and simply drift away into sleep. 

“You’re not going home?” he asked.

“...I don’t think mom wants to see me yet,” Riku confessed. His hands stiffened the slightest bit in Sora’s hair. If all the years they’d spend together had taught him anything about Riku, it was this. “...or ever.” 

The last thing was a murmur. One that only Sora could feel because he was used to this Riku. So vulnerable and scared that the words that slipped past vanished like pigment in the air. Before Sora could even think about it, the words from his mouth followed. 

“My mom wants to,” Sora chirped.

“What?” 

“She wants to see you,” he said. Red nose, all scrunched up to show that smile brimming with the light of a star in the sky. “She’s worried you aren’t eating much.”

“ _Your mom_ just wants to fatten me up,” Riku replied. “I still don’t know what to do with all the snacks she sent over.” 

“She’s just worried,” Sora said with a hum. “You _are_ kinda thin.”

“Debatable.”

“Come on. She cares. And...it would mean a lot to her if you came to our home for Christmas...She wants to meet you.” 

Riku felt his pulse quickened, all too unfamiliar with what was being asked. The nervousness spread through his chest, and the best he could do to calm down was to reach out for Sora’s hand. The warmth and kindness that spread through was enough to make him breathe. It was strange how Sora’s touch always managed to bring him peace. A feeling of belonging he had never thought he deserved before. He breathed in, thinking about what he had been asked. 

Christmas had never been his favourite holiday. The idea of returning home, just to go to church and eat dinner with a family that felt like strangers...it never appealed to him all that much. He had no idea what Christmas at Sora’s would be. Or what it would _mean_. 

He was scared, truth to be told. 

Sora probably sensed his distress. Because he reached to draw small circles in their interjoined hands and spoke. 

“We can make gingerbread,” Sora began. “Mom knows how to...I know you like them. I saw you stare at Kairi’s last time.”

That much was true. 

“The beach is cold this time of the year, so we can’t get in but...I think it looks the prettiest when it’s winter! The water is so calm you can see the reflection of the moon….There’s also this Christmas festival! Sara goes all the time! I think you’ll like it.” 

Riku was relaxing. Not even consciously, if he was honest. Sora’s voice was soothing, like the breeze of an autumn morning. Kind, carrying words as if they were leaves across the narrow space between their breaths. 

“And on Christmas, we make this giant meal, and _everyone_ is invited,” Sora continued to say. His eyes were sparkling, so full of light it could blind. Just seeing him so excited was enough to convince Riku. “And the Island doesn’t have snow, of course, so it’ll be way more boring that Radiant Garden…But we can eat! You need to try my mom’s homemade pie. It’s the best thing ever! A-And the fireworks! Riku! We need to go to see the fireworks! They’re the best thing in Christmas! I know this spot just crossing the bridge where we can watch them, even Kairi doesn’t know about it. But if you don’t tell I won’t eith-”

Despite himself, Riku hid his face on Sora’s hair. He brought a hand around to hug Sora’s waist, hugging his frame close by. The distant smell of sand and leaves that still clung to Sora filled his senses, as the smaller boy’s face was squished against his chest. His petite hand went to pat Riku’s shoulder.

How'd Riku ever been so lucky? All he could do was grasp at Sora's frame, thanking whichever it was that had brought them together. That allowed him to exist, right there, right then. 

“So,” Sora said, eyes full of snowflake wonder staring into his. The love that overflowed inside Riku’s heart constricted almost painful. “You’re coming home?”

“Yeah,” Riku replied, words strained. Tears of happiness rolled out, and he hoped Sora wouldn’t be worried about them. “I guess I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just want them to spend Christmas together :<


End file.
